Tales of the Abyss Original Soundtrack
Tales of the Abyss Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ジ アビス オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 22 mars 2006. À l'instar des autres épisodes, cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Shinji Tamura. Toutefois, les thèmes principaux du jeu sont créés par Motoo Fujiwara. Pistes Disque 1 #'abyss' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'Prologue' (プロローグ) #: #'A Place to Relax' (安息の場所) #: #'Crisis' (危機) #: #'An Arrow is Shot' (矢は放たれた) #: #'Victory!' (勝利!) #: #'New World' (新世界) #: #'Wedge' (楔'') #: #'The Grocer's Village''' (食料の村 エンゲーブ) #: #'Cheagle Woods' (チーグルの森) #: #'Serious' (シリアス) #: #'Pleasantness' (愉快) #: #'Miserable Spectacle' (凄惨な光景) #: #'Bloodthirsty Fang' (血を欲する牙) #: #'Tartarus' (タルタロス) #: #'Oracle - Coercion' (オラクル-弾圧) #: #'Confrontation' (峙'') #: #'Awkward Justice''' (歪んだ正義) #: #'The Fortiied City' (城砦都市 セントビナー) #: #'Fubras River' (フーブラス川) #: #'Oracle - Sorrow' (オラクル-悲しみ) #: #'The Frontier Fortress' (国境の砦 カイツール) #: #'Van' (ヴァン) #: #'Port Town' (港町) #: #'Choral Castle' (コーラル城) #: #'Oracle - Conspiracy' (オラクル-陰謀) #: #'Katsbert Ferry' (連絡船キャツベルト) #: #'The Distribution Base' (流通拠点 ケセドニア) #: #'The Frequenter' (常連客) #: Disque 2 #'The Royal City of Light' (光の王都 バチカル) #: #'Kingdom in the Sky' (空の王国) #: #'Abandoned Factory' (バチカル廃工場) #: #'Luke & Asch' (対面) #: #'Desert Oasis' (砂漠のオアシス) #: #'Zao Ruins' (ザオ遺跡) #: #'Deo Pass' (テオ峠) #: #'The Mining Town' (鉱山の街 アクゼリュス) #: #'Akzeriuth Mine Shaft 14' (アクゼリュス第14坑道) #: #'Shurrey Hills' (シュレーの丘) #: #'Van - Truth' (ヴァン-真実) #: #'Scramble' (スクランブル) #: #'Akzeriuth's Collapse' (アクゼリュス崩落) #: #'Qliphoth' (クリフォト) #: #'The City of Watchers' (監視者の街 ユリアシティ) #: #'The Tartarus Rises' (タルタロス浮上) #: #'The City of Fontech' (音機関都市 ベルケンド) #: #'Ortion Cavern' (ワイヨン鏡窟) #: #'A Wish and Sadness' (願いと悲しみ) #: #'in between 1 and 0' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'Aramis Springs' (アラミス湧水洞) #: #'On Edge of a Decision' (決意の刃) #: #'Guilt, Duty and..' (罪、義務、そして…) #: #'The Lorelei Order's Base' (ローレライ教団総本山) #: #'Oracle Headquarters' (オラクル本部) #: #'The Silvery Snowland' (銀世界 ケテルブルク) #: #'Casino' (カジノ) #: #'Theor Forest' (テオルの森) #: Disque 3 #'The Floating Imperial City' (水上の帝都 グランコクマ) #: #'Blue Royal Palace' (青き王宮) #: #'The City of Craftsmen' (職人の街 シェリダン) #: #'Wings of Hope' (希望の翼) #: #'St. Binah Falls' (セントビナー崩落) #: #'Nature's Dungeon' (自然の迷宮) #: #'The War' (戦乱) #: #'Chesedonia Lowered' (ケセドニア崩落) #: #'Guidepost' (道しるべ) #: #'Kingdom in the Sky; chaos' (空の王国-混迷) #: #'Belief' (信念) #: #'Descent of the Tartarus' (タルタロス打ち込み) #: #'Mt. Roneal' (ロニール雪山) #: #'Zaleho Volcano' (ザレッホ火山) #: #'Feres Island' (フェレス島廃墟群) #: #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #: #'The Hidden Village' (隠し街 ナム孤島) #: #'Mini Game Theme' (ミニゲームのテーマ) #: #'Tales of DB Theme' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター テーマ曲) #:Thème original: Yuriko Keino #: #'Tales of DB Guardian' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター ルーム・ガーダー) #:Thème original: Yuriko Keino #: #'Tales of DB Ending' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター エンディング) #:Thème original: Yuriko Keino #: #'Tales of DB Game Over' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター ゲームオーバー) #:Thème original: Yuriko Keino #: #'Mushroom Road' (キノコロード) #: #'The Sign of Darkness' (静かな闇の予兆) #: #'Wandering Relic' (さまよう狂気の遺物) #: #'Damned Up' (塞き止められた時の流れ) #: #'Arena' (闘技場) #: #'Everlasting Fight' (果てしなき戦い) #: #'Undying Soul' (変わらぬ想い) #: Disque 4 #'The Last Chapter' (最終章) #: #'Never Surrender' (不屈) #: #'Farthest Place' (最果ての地) #: #'Farthest Place - Sign' (最果ての地-予兆) #: #'Farthest Place - Threat' (最果ての地-脅威) #: #'Time for Farewell' (決別の時) #: #'Van's Death' (ヴァン死亡) #: #'Farewell, and...' (決別、そして…) #: #'Eldrant Rises' (ホド浮上) #: #'Sheaf of Soul' (魂の束) #: #'mirrors' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'Replicas' Sacrifice' (晴れ渡りゆく空) #: #'Farthest Place - Glint' (最果ての地-閃光) #: #'Happiness in my Hand' (手の中の幸福) #: #'Eldrant Charges the Albiore' (決戦の時来たるA) #: #'The Albiore Crashes' (決戦の時来たるB) #: #'The Glorious Land' (栄光の大地エルドラント) #: #'meaning of birth' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'promise' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'Crimson Pride' (真紅の誇り) #: #'time to raise the cross' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'a place in the sun' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'finish the promise' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #: #'For Everyone...' (すべてのために…) #: #'Lorelei is Alive' (ローレライ復活) #: #'A Look of that Day' (あの日の眼差し) #: #'Fonic Hymn "FUKA"' (譜歌～song by Tear～) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoo Fujiwara #:Chant: Yukana Nogami #: #'Wish Upon a Star' (星空への願い) #: #'Overflowing Emotions, Reunion' (溢れる想い、再会) #: Galerie Catégorie:Albums Tales of the Abyss